mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Lloyd in Space episodes
The following is an episode list for the Disney Channel Animation Comedy Series, Lloyd in Space. Episode list {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! # !! Title !! US Airdate !! Pro. Code |- |ProdCode=101 |ShortSummary=Lloyd eventually turns 13 in this episode. He is a man today although he has to write an essay for Mrs. Bolt on what it's like to be 13 years old.}} |ProdCode=102 |ShortSummary=The school dance is here and everybody's excited except Lloyd, who doesn't have a date. Whilst playing ball with Eddie, Lloyd comes across a girl named Cindy, and falls for her completely. Shortly afterwards, Lloyd sees Cindy at school and realizes she has two heads, one being Nice, Polite and Friendly, the other Rude, Impolite and Nasty. Will Lloyd be able to take Cindy to the dance, or will he back out of it?}} |ProdCode=103 |ShortSummary=Lloyd really wants a pet, but at the same time has a science project he needs to complete. Douglas suggests that Lloyd should make a mould, the simplest project. Lloyd is happy about it at first, deciding to call it his own pet 'Mouldy', but then Lloyd's science project goes bad when he feeds it too much junk food and it goes on a food rampage.}} |ProdCode=104 |ShortSummary=Lloyd feels unappreciated by his family and friends, so on the school trip Lloyd and Eddie fall into the worm hole, which takes them to the dumpster 30 feet away. But everyone else thinks they are somewhere else, far, far away, in the universe so Lloyd and Eddie decide this is their big chance and use it to get whatever they want.}} |ProdCode=105 |ShortSummary=Lloyd and his pals sneak aboard Brock Rockman's spaceship and Lloyd disguises himself as Brock Rockman but when the aliens find out he is in disguise he kidnaps Lloyd and friends and only Lloyd's mother can save them.}} |ProdCode=106 |ShortSummary=While Lloyd goes through puberty, his 'SABs' kick in and his innermost fantasies come to life out of his antennae and create embarrassing moments for Lloyd, neither Good nor Bad, earning him his new freak name Fantasy Boy.}} |ProdCode=107 |ShortSummary=After watching a cool movie about surviving in the wilderness, Lloyd and the others ask their dads (Lloyd asks his grandfather due to his dad being dead) to take them to Zoltan II but accidentally end up on Fangor Dar, the planet of Danger.}} |ProdCode=108 |ShortSummary=When School Bully rodney Glaxer picks on douglas and Kurt, Lloyd's decided he's had enough of Rodneys bullying and suggest Kurt and Douglas work together as a symbiotic boy called Kurtlas, who rids the school of bullies but with all the fame going to their heads, has Lloyd really found salvation or replaced one school bully with another?.}} |ProdCode=109 |ShortSummary=Since Francine's babysitter is somewhere else and Lloyd's Mom is leaving the house for the weekend, Lloyd is forced to take care of Francine for the weekend, but it turns into a disaster since Francine is breaking stuff and will blame Lloyd for the stuff she has broken. Lloyd then takes Rosie (Francine's favorite toy) onto a rocket ship. Francine later overhears Lloyd talking to his friends saying he wished he hadn't had a little sister so, Francine leaves the house for good, so Lloyd searches everywhere for her.}} |ProdCode=110 |ShortSummary=Lloyd is sick and tired of school and he sees that he can make an android replica of himself. So he builds it and everybody seems to like the replica of Lloyd even though they don't know that it's a replica of Lloyd until the real Lloyd comes and confesses.}} |ProdCode=111 |ShortSummary=A nerd named Larvel joins the class and Lloyd is forced to help him out and everybody laughs at him. Soon he finds he's a pretty cool guy; but soon he becomes a teenager and starts to hang out with Britney and the gang which leaves Lloyd jealous.}} |ProdCode=201 |ShortSummary=When this new girl appears in school she makes the boys fall in love with her but they soon realise it is just a trick and only Lloyd is not affected by it.}} |ProdCode=202 |ShortSummary=Nora a.k.a Mrs. Nebulon starts falling in love with the ship mechanic and Lloyd begins to worry about her acting like this he figures out that the guy happens to be a monster like Lloyd thought he was but still then Nora loves him anyway.}} |ProdCode=203 |ShortSummary=The boys have no money and are broke then Lloyd comes up with an idea by starting to do a pet care business. Then Eddie can't take being bossed about anymore and he starts his own pet business which leaves them fighting against each other and soon the pets are all released.}} |ProdCode=204 |ShortSummary=Lloyd is so sick and tired of Francine always reading his mind so Douglas gives his mind scrambler which can block reading his mind but Francine tries so hard they change minds and Lloyd seems to like it inside Francine's mind but Francine seems to hate it inside Lloyd's mind. Will Lloyd in Francine's body of course save Francine before she gets scared of the dark at Darkon 5 and starts bawling?}} |ProdCode=205 |ShortSummary=The police try to find Boomer and he must hide so Lloyd and Eddie hide him only to find out that his Father (The King) wants his son to come home and we find out that Boomer in fact is a prince but Boomer doesn't want to be king. Lloyd and Eddie keep trying to convince his dad that he doesn't want to be king but he doesn't allow them in until Boomer claims that he doesn't want to be king.}} |ProdCode=206 |ShortSummary=Francine enjoys reading people's minds until she gets a head cold and will not able to read minds for a while she thinks it's forever and she really is upset about it.}} |ProdCode=207 |ShortSummary=Lloyd's mom and Francine are going to Zizmo Beach which Lloyd thinks is babyish and even worse they are going to McZorks' (their version of McDonald's) afterwards which Lloyd declines to spend a weekend with the McNoggins but they are too boring then he spends a weekend with the Blobberts but they are too babyish he then goes to Eddie's family but they are too boring as well he starts to miss his family and he'd do anything to see them again even if it means going to Zizmo Beach.}} |ProdCode=208 |ShortSummary=Lloyd visits his Grandpa Leo at the retirement home but he is bored until Leo starts to see a woman he has a crush on but he is afraid to even speak to her so Lloyd helps him try to get her attention by maybe doing a dance.}} |ProdCode=209 |ShortSummary=Lloyd and friends discover that the girls are passing invitations around saying that it is a girl's only party so Lloyd goes to the slumber party dressed as a girl so nobody figures out that it is really him.}} |ProdCode=301 |ShortSummary=Station's email pen pal is coming over at Lloyd's house so Station asks Douglas to give him a living body just to impress his pen pal and Douglas accepts. They teach him everything to do to act like a man but soon it causes trouble.}} |ProdCode=302 |ShortSummary=The class accidentally jetison their classroom into space with themselves in it. What will Lloyd and friends do next?}} |ProdCode=303 |ShortSummary=Lloyd asks Kurt to play with Francine and so he does but they become so addicted to each other that there now friends which leaves Lloyd jealous of them.}} |ProdCode=304 |ShortSummary=Francine uses her powers to defeat a band of bullies, so Lloyd and the gang make some guys come over to have a challenge with Francine but for some reason Francine is too tired to use her mind powers.}} |ProdCode=305 |ShortSummary=Douglas' partner is not well so he wants Lloyd to be his partner so when Douglas studies extra hard and stuff he becomes sick so Lloyd must win the championship.}} |ProdCode=306 |ShortSummary=Lloyd & Eddie spend Career Day working for Mr. Stinko the garbageman even though they don't want to. They soon start to like it and they must save a ball from coming into Intrepidville.}} |ProdCode=307 |ShortSummary=The gang have to do their own chores and get sick and tired of it so Douglas has an idea of introducing them to his Uncle Jubb which happens to live on a farm-like world. They start to hate it as first but soon they start to like the chores that they have to do in Uncle Jubb's home.}} |ProdCode=308 |ShortSummary=Lloyd uses Douglas' latest invention which is The Love Beam and accidenlty makes Britney fall in love with him. He seems to like it at first but then he misses the old Britney and tries a way to figure out how he can change her back until he realises that the love beam didn't change her, it only allowed her to admit that she had always loved Lloyd by showing him the message she wrote on the tree next to Lloyds which says "Lloyd luvs Brittany...and Brittany luvs Lloyd too".}} |ProdCode=309 |ShortSummary=The new kid Zoit has an upcoming birthday in which he'll turn 13 which he will become a gender. The boys and girls fight over that he will either become a boy or a girl.}} |ProdCode=310 |ShortSummary=Lloyd tries to get out of singing holiday songs to read his comic book by claiming he celebrates Threelap even though he knows nothing about it.}} |ProdCode=401 |ShortSummary=Larry is fired from working on the bridge and tries to look for another job. Soon, everything is going wrong in the station and Larry saves the station from a meltdown.}} |ProdCode=402 |ShortSummary=Principal Feely wants everyone to find out about their race for a festival and Kurt and Douglas start to hate each other due to the fact that they don't like something about each other.}} |ProdCode=403 |ShortSummary=Lloyd and the gang have a plan to scare Francine and her friends at Halloween and Boomer builds a haunted house and Lloyd and the gang think that it will scare Francine and her friends but when Lloyd and the gang themselves go into the haunted house they go into the future and Lloyd starts to miss Francine but it turns out that it was a prank by Francine, her friends and Boomer.}} |ProdCode=404 |ShortSummary=Mrs.Bolt's birthday is coming up and she decides that she has a birthday party but no one wants to go apart from Lloyd and he finds a video of what Mrs.Bolt used to be like rather than she is today and Mrs.Bolt decides she is not going to teach again. Lloyd then shows the tape to everybody at school and they turn up hoping that when she comes back she will be nice and kind to them.}} |ProdCode=405 |ShortSummary=Kurt finds out he can remove his head and people start to like Kurt's body because it is without his head and Kurt tries to get his head back on his body but the body gets too harsh. Will he be able to get his body back or not?}} |ProdCode=407 |ShortSummary=Lloyd becomes commander after a gas freezes everyone in Intrepidville except the kids. Soon, everything gets chaotic and the ship breaks apart so with everybody else gone except the kids Lloyd has to save all the kids in Intrepidville.}} |ProdCode=408 |ShortSummary=Lloyd wonders why Britney hates him so much so Douglas builds him a traveling time communicating watch which will able to take him to any time he wants he then goes back to the year he first came into school and stop his little self from tripping over Rodney's foot and ruining Britney's picture and he comes popular but feels bad for his former friends because he didn't become friends with them because he is popular so yet again he tries to go back to the time he came back into school to make the things the way they were and make himself unpopular again.}} |ProdCode=409 |ShortSummary=The class clown Zoopy is leaving school and everybody's gonna miss him until of course there is gonna be a new one and Lloyd and Eddie audition for it but it's gonna be a tough competition.}} |ProdCode=410 |ShortSummary=Lloyd and Eddie wonder why there is a large crowd of people at a restaurant in the mall and Eddie's Dad tells them that there was a robbery at the restaurant and Lloyd and Eddie go with Eddie's Dad to investigate the crime.}} Lloyd in Space